


Seventeen

by TharryTheSunshine



Series: AU - Heather Chandler Survived [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chansaw, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Self-Mutilation, This Is Sad, but cute, mcduke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharryTheSunshine/pseuds/TharryTheSunshine
Summary: Veronica did not go to class because she's depressed, and Heather Chandler couldn’t find her anywhere.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited, again, by The Dreamer240, aka the best person in the world. Thank u, buddy <3

  Heather couldn’t find Veronica anywhere. She had walked all over Westerburg, and yet still no sign of the girl in a blue blazer with short messy hair. She was worried. She ran down the corridors, running over anyone who dared to get in her way and with her two followers behind, all of them looking for Veronica.

  “She must have stayed home, what's the matter, Heather?” Duke asked, following the red leader, who practically slid down the corridors. Chandler even thought of shutting her up, but only after literally near death, she saw that it should be cooler with the Heathers - especially Duke - because they're ... friends (?).

 “She would have warned me, Heather. Ronnie always warns me. And she didn't answer my call this morning.” The queen bee replied, looking around like a radar. But no Veronica, no matter where she looks, the blue girl was just, gone.

  "Maybe Martha and Betty knows where she is ...?" Mac suggested, looking at Chandler's back.

  Heather stopped midway, so suddenly that the other two followers stumbled into her. Mac swayed, and didn't fall thanks to Duke who held her gently, whispering a "be careful, love”. Yes, there were problems in Chandler's absence - Duke kind of encouraged Mac to commit suicide - but the green girl apologized. In a rainy dawn, she just showed up at Mac's house and fell on her knees in front of Heather McNamara, crying, saying that she was a horrible person and couldn’t live without Mac - and the yellow girl, also crying, kissed her. They've been dating ever since that day, and Duke has become a much better person, as she had promised.

 “   “The hell, Heather? What is it?” Duke questioned, holding Mac in a protective way.

   Chandler turned to the two of them, with arms crossed and frustrated features, “How could I not think of asking them? I just felt really ... Stupid?”

 “   “You're not stupid, Heather.” Mac said, smiling softly. “You're a worried girlfriend, it's different! For example, if my Duckie disappears, I would be sooo worried!” and then the little yellow girl kissed the cheek of the green girl, who felt her face warm up. Chandler raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

  “You two are making me sick.” She rolled her gray eyes.

  “Sorry, Heather.” Duke said in reflex, it was something mechanical that was implanted deep inside in her mind, as if she was already trained to apologize.

  “Don't apologize, you pillowcase. We already talked about this.” Bad memories made the mood drop. Chandler sighed, uncrossing her arms, “Anyway… C’mon, I need to talk to the geek couple.”

  The red one came out in the opposite direction, hands on hips and jaw tight. The other Heathers followed her closely, the three making their way among the other students - the poor "commoners."

    "Why is everyone gay now?" Duke questioned aloud.

    “I think Kurt and Ram made the world more tolerable …” Mac answered her girlfriend, shrugging.

    The trio entered the cafeteria, drawing attention as they always did - perhaps even more than usual, Heather Chandler's "suicide attempt" made her much more famous, if that is possible. They practically floated between the students and the tables, as far as Martha and Betty were sitting, eating and chatting - probably about unicorns and princess films. Heather Chandler stood in front of them, hands on her hips, and Duke and Mac at her side.

    “Hey, uh, hi… Heathers.” Betty Finn murmured, a little confused. She was no longer so afraid of the clique - they'd've... "approached"... because of Veronica -, but still, it was all little weird between them. They weren't friends, but there was no bullying either, and they greeted quickly when they saw each other in the corridors, basically.

  “Betty, Martha.” Chandler greeted. “So, any of you know where Veronica is?”

    The couple looked at each other with a shrug.

  “The last time I saw her was yesterday.” Martha said, looking at Betty, who nodded, “Sorry.”

  Chandler snorted, frustrated and worried. “Fuck. Well, thank you anyway.” And with a turn of hips, the queen withdrew, being followed by her two sidekicks.

  They stopped outside the cafeteria, Mac holding Duke's hand because even she was worried now, and Chandler was tense, her heart pounding so hard it looked like it would jump out of the rib cage. She closed her gray eyes, taking a deep breath.

   “No idea where she is, Heather?” Mac whispered, holding the red girl's arm in comfort.

  “I... think I know a place.”

 

**_[...]_ **

 

  Sherwood's graveyard, found just behind the city's only church, was a cold, uninhabited place - well, who would want to stay in such a morbid place? But Veronica went there at least once a month. To ensure that the tombstone was still there, to ensure that he was still dead.

            _"Here lies Jason C. Dean, 1971 - 1989, in heaven with his mother"_

Veronica doubted if he was really in heaven. She had been standing there for almost half an hour, reading and rereading the words engraved on one of the few new stones in the place - all the others were covered with mold and moss, and only JD, who still troubled her in death, was covered with dust. Nobody visited him. Only her. And she always spit on the grass when she did. She walked a little, this time to the tombstones of Kurt and Ram, buried side by side at the request of their parents. Veronica definitely never liked them, but she didn't hate them that much, not enough to want them dead. And yet, they died because of her. Because they made her cry. Just for that.

  They were two teenage athletes, popular and pampered, of course they would be two dicks. But they were only seventeen, and maybe in the future they would have been better people. But they wouldn't have that chance, she took it from them. She was unfair to them. She had no such right.

  “Ronnie? You're freezing.” It was Heather's voice. Her Heather. The Heather who loved her, even after everything she did. Chandler put a thick blue coat over Veronica's shoulders and took her arms gently, bringing them close - and she could see the superficial cuts on the blue girl's wrists. “Veronica, honey ... We already talked about you coming here, right? Let's go home, okay?”

  But Veronica didn't move. She lifted her face, her blue eyes staring into the gray of Heather's eyes, and only then did the red girl see that night, she hadn't slept... again.

  “I had that dream again, Heather …” Veronica whispered, her eyes shining with restrained tears. “Now I'm truly a Heather, and I'm joining them in hell.”

  “Oh, Ronnie…” Heather cried, giving Veronica a look of pity. She hugged Veronica's lean body, resting her cheek on the top of the blue girl's head. Chandler kissed Sawyer's cheeks and forehead, now the two girlfriends were left crying in silence. “You're not going anywhere, okay? You'll stay here with me. We'll be happy. We'll bake brownies, go bowling... O-or buy some summer clothes, or go camping, play fucking poker, I don't know, shit ... Just stay here with me, Veronica. Please. Stop hurting yourself.”

  Chandler parted for a second, only to hold Veronica's face in her hands, the tears already flowing freely through the faces of the two girls.

  “Can we just be seventeen? Just pretend for a while that everything we have is normal?”

    Veronica trembled. Her face twitched. She clutched at Heather's red blazer and laid her face on her girlfriend's chest as she began to sob and cry hard. Heather clutched Veronica tightly in her arms, and they both fell to their knees in the cuddly, trim grass of the graveyard. The weather was cold. Veronica was broken. Heather was sad.

    “Shh ... it's okay, babe.” Heather whispered calmly and lovingly as she stroked Veronica's brown hair, “I am here with you. Let's go home. I let you choose the movie.”

    Veronica sighed, her voice broken and tearful., “Even _The Blue Bird?_

Heather laughed, stroking Veronica's cheeks.

  “Even _The Blue Bird.”_

 


End file.
